denied fact
by shrinkingscore105
Summary: Ada ikatan yang tak bisa mereka patahkan. [South Italy, North Italy]
1. prologue

Ada ikatan yang tak bisa mereka patahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: denied fact ::  
**©shrinkingscore105

**{ disclaimer : **hetalia © hidekaz himaruya **}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk rakyat, untuk negeri, untuk tanah air.

Untuk janji kepada seseorang yang harus mereka tepati.

Lovino berbalik, Feliciano menangis—mereka akan berpisah di titik ini, mereka menyadari. Mereka tak akan bertemu lagi bahkan meski takdir menghendaki, mereka mengetahui.

Sebab mulai dari titik ini, tak ada lagi yang namanya keluarga meski hanya setitik.

"_Fratello_,"

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Feliciano akan memanggilnya.

"Kau akan bahagia, 'kan?"

Untuk rakyat, untuk negeri, untuk tanah air.

Untuk janji kepada seseorang yang harus mereka tepati.

Feliciano melangkah pergi, Lovino tertawa pahit—mereka akan jadi orang asing, harus begini. Mereka akan menolak untuk berjumpa lagi, karena itu yang mereka pilih.

Mulai dari detik ini, tak ada lagi yang namanya saudara walau rindu menjamah mimpi.

"Adik bodoh."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Lovino jujur pada diri sendiri.

"Aku dan kau pasti akan bahagia—aku akan berdoa setiap hari."

Karena ini untuk rakyat, negeri, tanah air, dan janji yang harus mereka tepati.

Di titik ini,  
selatan dan utara mengakhiri  
_rivalry_ dan kompetisi  
juga kebutuhan untuk saling menyadari eksistensi  
satu sama lain.

* * *

**A/N****: **Jadi ceritanya aku coba-coba bikin multichapter dengan isi yang seperti drabble/ficlet. Alasan? Males ngetik panjang-panjang. #dipenggal

Btw, ini debut saya (sebagai writer) di Fandom Hetalia! Hello all~ Please be nice to me~


	2. 1st Step

**:: denied fact ::  
**©shrinkingscore105

**{ disclaimer : **hetalia © hidekaz himaruya **}**

* * *

Mereka hampir saja ketinggalan pesawat—yang kemudian jadi penyebab terjadinya pertengkaran lima belas menit awal penerbangan menuju Berlin, sebelum seorang pramugari 'tersenyum' dan membuat keduanya bungkam.

Lovino bersandar pada kursinya, menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata untuk meredam emosi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka nyaris terlambat—seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi wajah tak bersalah Gilbert sungguh mampu memancingnya untuk melontarkan serbuan kata-kata pedas, berusaha untuk menarik keluar permintaan maaf atau sedikit paras penyesalan.

Lima belas menit pertengkaran di awal penerbangan.

Lovino membuka mata.

Dia tahu Gilbert bukan tipe orang yang bersedia mengakui kesalahannya begitu saja. Sudahlah. Toh mereka (pada akhirnya) tidak ketinggalan pesawat.

Terimakasih pada Gilbert dan desakannya yang membuat sopir taksi terus-terusan melanggar lampu merah.

Perjalanan menuju Berlin memakan waktu tiga jam. Lovino tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan dalam waktu tiga jam, duduk di dalam pesawat terbang di ketinggian yang bisa membuatnya terbunuh, bersama seseorang semenyebalkan Gilbert. Ia melirik ke deretan kursi paling belakang—seorang pramugari berambut cokelat sedang menemani seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang sepertinya naik pesawat sendirian. Bertopang dagu, Lovino memikirkan kali pertama ia naik pesawat.

Enam tahun lalu—dan seseorang bersamanya.

Seseorang yang sejak dua tahun lalu tak lagi menggenggam tangannya.

* * *

"Mau rokok?" Gilbert menawarkan.

Tiga jam kemudian, mereka telah berdiri di area parkir bandara Otto Lilienthal, Berlin. Dua koper di sebelah mereka, satu tas ransel di masing-masing punggung. Cuacanya sedang cerah, lalu lintasnya ramai.

Lovino menggerutu, "Tidak, terimakasih." Dia benci rokok—terutama merek yang selalu ditawarkan Gilbert padanya.

Mengangkat bahu, Gilbert menyulut rokoknya dan menghirup dalam-dalam, seolah-olah tiga jam tanpa nikotin sudah membuatnya sesak nafas. Di sampingnya, Lovino mengamati dengan kerut di kening, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pengalaman membuatnya selalu ingat, bahwa mencoba membuat Gilbert berhenti merokok saat laki-laki itu sedang dalam mode _aku-tak-bisa-hidup-tanpa-rokok _bukanlah tindakan bijak. Berefek buruk bagi otak, terutama gendang telinga.

Mereka memesan taksi; Lovino membiarkan Gilbert mengurus semua hal karena, _hell_, hanya Gilbert yang tahu kemana mereka harus pergi. Berlin bukan kota yang familiar bagi Lovino. Tapi bahkan jika saat ini mereka ada di Roma, Lovino tetap akan bungkam, membiarkan Gilbert mengatur arah langkah yang mereka ambil, berapa langkah yang harus mereka ambil sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

_Jika perjalanan ini akan pernah berhenti_—Lovino membatin, mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela untuk menyembunyikan senyuman pahit.

"Kau mau makan dulu atau langsung ke hotel?" Rokok Gilbert habis. Laki-laki dengan warna mata langka itu menatap bayangan wajah Lovino di jendela, mengerutkan kening kala menyadari gurat-gurat ekspresi yang menghilang di detik Lovino balas menatapnya.

"Hotel." Perjalanannya tiga jam, melelahkan. "Dan aku ingin hotel bintang empat."

Gilbert menggertakkan gigi. "Kau ingin menguras habis isi dompetku, ya?"

"Sejak kapan dompetmu berisi, memang?"

Dari bandara menuju hotel terdekat: setengah jam.

Jika Gilbert kehabisan uang, Lovino bisa mencarinya. Jika Gilbert kehilangan arah, Lovino bisa menemaninya saat tersesat. Jika Gilbert terancam bahaya, Lovino mungkin bisa menembakkan peluru pada orang-orang yang membuat rekan seperjalanannya terluka.

Tapi Gilbert belum pernah, maka Lovino tidak perlu membantu.

"Gilbert?"

Gilbert menyulut rokok baru, "Hm?"

"Di mana perjalanan ini akan berakhir?"

Cuacanya masih cerah. Kadang, Lovino lebih suka hujan. Titik-titik air yang akan membasahi jedela taksi yang mengaburkan bayangan wajahnya. Kadang, Lovino lebih suka hujan. Deru angin di kala badai, meredam isak tangisnya.

Tapi Gilbert menganggap hujan sebagai penghalang.

"Tak akan kubiarkan berakhir."

Perjalanannya bahkan belum dimulai, lagipula.

* * *

Begitu selesai memesan kamar, Gilbert langsung membuang kopernya ke sudut kamar tidur (_brukk_—Lovino berjengit) dan menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Ia baru saja akan memejamkan mata dan tidur ketika Lovino menendang kakinya, menyuruhnya gosok gigi dan menghilangkan bau rokok yang pasti akan membuat Lovino terjaga semalaman. Menggerutu, Gilbert terpaksa bangkit dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sering, Lovino bisa jadi lebih cerewet dari ibu-ibu. Mengherankan, mengingat pemuda Italia itu mengaku tidak pernah mengenal ibunya.

(Atau itukah penyebabnya? _Ketidakhadiran seorang ibu?_)

Mereka selalu memesan satu kamar untuk dua orang, untuk menghemat biaya—karena meski Lovino ingin, mereka bukan orang kaya. Mereka tidak punya uang cukup untuk menyewa dua kamar eksklusif di sebuah hotel berbintang. Dan setelah kejadian yang menimpa mereka di Roma, uang mereka tak tersisa terlalu banyak.

"Harus cari pekerjaan sampingan lagi, ya." Lovino mengerang, mengikuti jejak Gilbert dengan menyingkirkan kopernya ke sudut kamar. Ia bisa membongkarnya besok pagi. "Melamar, bertahan, lalu mengundurkan diri beberapa minggu kemudian. Hidup macam apa ini?"

"Hidup seorang petualang." Gilbert menjawab ringan, keluar dari kamar mandi dengan aroma sabun, yang hanya tercium dari wajahnya. "Ah, maksudku, _dua _petualang."

"Kau serius ingin aku hidup seperti ini selamanya?"

Gilbert terkekeh. "Mungkin hanya sampai kau menginjak usia saat tulang-tulang patah terlalu lambat sembuh, bocah. Lagipula, kau ikut denganku karena keinginanmu sendiri, 'kan?"

"Pilihan terburuk dalam hidupku."

"Yakin? Kau berkelana bersama petualang paling hebat di dunia, lho. Jangan malu-malu, Lovi, akui saja."

"Berhenti memanggilku Lovi."

"Ah, benar—namamu bukan lagi 'Lovi' di negara ini, eh?"

"_Ugh_."

Lovino membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Pengalaman 'berganti nama' sudah jadi kebiasaan tiap kali mereka menginjakkan kaki di satu negara baru. Sementara Gilbert tetap bertahan dengan nama yang menjadi kebanggaannya, mau tak mau Lovino harus merubah namanya menjadi sesuatu yang tak akan membuat polisi melirik kembali sejarah kelam. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara Gilbert begitu mudah memalsukan paspor, tapi ia berterimakasih padanya. Menjadi seseorang asing dengan nama yang tiba-tiba muncul di daftar kependudukan lebih baik daripada tampil apa adanya bersama marga yang langsung jadi buah bibir begitu seseorang menyadari maknanya.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau memilih Berlin? Dari semua kota, semua negara di sekitar Italia—kenapa kau memilih Berlin?" Lovino tiba-tiba bertanya, masih penasaran akan alasan mengapa Gilbert tiba-tiba menyuruh berkemas dua hari lalu, membawa sepasang tiket pesawat menuju Jerman, memaksanya untuk tak bertanya. "Kita masih bisa menetap di Roma sedikit lebih lama..."

"Dan mengambil risiko mereka akan menemukanmu?" Gilbert mencemooh. "Jangan bercanda, bocah, sekeras apapun kau bilang kau tidak akan kembali, mereka tetap akan memaksamu."

Lovino mencibir. "Siapa bilang aku tidak ingin kembali? Aku hanya tidak bisa. Orang bodoh itu memaksaku bersumpah. Dan walau sekarang dia sudah mati, seorang Vargas tidak akan melanggar sumpah."

"Kau bilang kau _dipaksa_. Sumpah yang terpaksa tidak perlu kau pertahankan, 'kan?"

"Bicara sesukamu, kepala jarum, kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Hei, ini rambut terhebat sepanjang sejarah, kau tahu! Kau tidak berhak menilainya begitu—atau selera mode-mu benar-benar sepayah itu?"

"Itu rambut asli, bego. Kau baru bisa bilang '_mode_' jika ada sesuatu yang kautambahkan pada penampilanmu."

"Tuhan menambahkan warna perak ini untuk mempertegas kehebatanku."

"Idiot."

Tapi Lovino tertawa.

Biar, biar—sedikit lebih lama.

"Heh, tidurlah, bocah. Besok kita punya dialog panjang lebar dengan banyak orang—atau dialog singkat dengan banyak orang—atau dialog panjang dengan beberapa orang."

"Hmm."

Lovino menarik selimut sampai ke pundaknya. Gilbert mematikan lampu, lalu bergelung di samping Lovino.

Waktu pertama kali mereka tidur di satu ruangan yang sama, perabotan beterbangan. Saat pertama kali mereka tidur di atas ranjang yang sama, tendangan melayang.

Sekarang Lovino sudah terbiasa. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Gilbert dalam-dalam.

_Mimpi indah_—tidak pernah mencapai ujung lidahnya.

* * *

"SINGKIRKAN KAKI GAJAHMU DARI TUBUHKU."

"Aw, Lovi—kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?"

"SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI PINGGANGKU."

"Lovino, aku tidak sengaja! Dan aku tidak bermaksud—maksudku, hey, untuk apa aku memelukmu sepanjang malam, ha? Lebih baik memeluk gadis-gadis di bar yang kita temui minggu la—_argh_."

"ULANGI SEKALI LAGI KUBUNUH KAU."

Bel pintu berdentang, dan Lovino berbalik menghampiri pintu, menyambut seorang _bellboy _yang mengantarkan sarapan ke kamar mereka. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih yang tak begitu tulus, ia menatap Gilbert lagi.

"Kau memesan sarapan?"

Menyadari bahwa ini kesempatan untuk memulai pagi yang lebih baik, Gilbert menegakkan tubuh dan mengangguk. "Hm. Kupikir kau lebih suka privasi."

"Oh." Lovino mengangkat bahu. "Yeah."

"Kau mau pakai kamar mandi duluan atau aku yang duluan?"

"Aku duluan."

Gilbert mengusap lengan atasnya, tersenyum kecil. _Mood Lovino jarang bagus di pagi hari_—batinnya saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbanting tertutup, diikuti berputarnya kunci.

Ia menatap nampan berisi dua piring sarapan.

'_Ulang sekali lagi kubunuh kau_'—adalah yang Lovino katakan. Tapi Gilbert tahu lebih baik dari sekedar ancaman kosong.

* * *

Mereka mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu di beberapa bar usai sarapan. ("Kenapa bar?" "Karena, Lovino, semua Jerman cinta alkohol."—Gilbert berakhir dengan memar di puncak kepala.) Waktu di Roma, mereka bekerja di sebuah toko buku; pekerjaan yang membuat Gilbert uring-uringan dari pagi sampai sore, bahkan terus menggerutu hingga menjemput mimpi. Kali ini, Lovino berpikir, hal yang bertolakbelakang akan lebih menarik.

"Kau mau jadi bartender atau _host_-nya?"

"_Host_." Lovino menjawab tanpa bimbang. Kemudian, setelah berpikir sejenak, dia menambahkan, "Yang hanya melayani gadis-gadis cantik, omong-omong. Aku tidak tertarik pada pria."

"Ho." Gilbert mencemooh. "Bohong banget."

Memar lain di sisi lain kepala.

Dari bar satu ke bar yang lain, tidak ada lowongan. Akhirnya Gilbert kesal dan memilih untuk menikmati segelas bir di sudut meja alih-alih melamar pekerjaan. Lovino duduk di seberangnya, tidak tertarik untuk memesan minuman serupa. Mabuk di awal hari bukan pengalaman menyenangkan.

Dua gelas, tiga gelas, empat gelas. Begitu mencapai gelas keempat, Lovino baru menyadari bahwa ketahanan Gilbert terhadap alkohol ternyata sangat tinggi.

Tapi dia tetap mencegah rekan seperjalanannya itu memesan lebih banyak.

"Kita sedang cari pekerjaan, brengsek, bukan menghabiskan uang."

Gilbert mendorong gelasnya menjauh, "Terserah, deh."

Mereka duduk dalam diam, tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Sudah lama sekali sejak Gilbert menginjakkan kaki di Berlin lagi, dan ada banyak bar baru yang menjamur. Dia tidak tahu harus mencari mulai dari mana.

Tiba-tiba, Gilbert menyenggol tangannya.

"Hei, kau lihat pria itu?"

Lovino mengikuti arah pandangannya. "Siapa?"

"Topi hitam, kemeja putih. Di tengah ruangan, sendirian. Dia berpenampilan terlalu rapi untuk pergi ke bar pagi-pagi, 'kan?"

"Memangnya kita tidak?"

"Terserah. Dengarkan aku dulu. Kurasa aku kenal dia."

Bahu Lovino menegang. "Haruskah kita pergi? Sebelum dia melihatmu?"

"En—kurasa tidak perlu. Dia sudah melihatku."

Lovino berkeriut tidak nyaman di atas kursinya saat menyadari pria yang dimaksud sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Pria itu mungkin berusia empat puluh atau lima puluh tahun, dan berpenampilan seperti penduduk lokal biasa. Dia jelas orang Jerman, dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru dan tubuh kekar. Gilbert berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaannya sampai pria itu berdiri di samping meja mereka dan menyapa, "Nak Gilbert?"

Akting dimulai dari sini.

"Anda...?"

"Pemilik toko permen yang sering kau kunjungi waktu kecil," pria itu memperkenalkan diri, tidak menyadari sudut mata Lovino yang berkedut menahan tawa dan ujung bibir Gilbert yang tertarik dalam garis tak simetris tanda tak mengapresiasi pembongkaran aib. "Lama tidak bertemu."

Gilbert ingin sekali menendang kaki Lovino di bawah meja. "Ah, Paman Kurt? Lama tidak bertemu. Beruntung sekali anda bertemu dengan saya yang semakin hebat dari hari ke hari ini, _sir_."

Pria itu tertawa. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Bertambah hebat memang tidak masuk dalam kategori 'berubah', ya? Karena aku sudah hebat bahkan sebelum dilahirkan."

Lovino yang ingin menendang kaki Gilbert sekarang. _Dasar narsis_—dia berkata lewat lirikan mata, yang dibalas Gilbert dengan seringai melebar.

"Jadi... kau sudah dewasa sekarang, ya. Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"_Well_, ganti-ganti. Kau tahu, 'kan, Paman, kalau tak ada pekerjaan yang cukup hebat untukku?" Dusta meluncur mulus. "Gampang bosan. Tempat yang sama terus-menerus tidak bisa menunjang pertumbuhan kehebatanku. Jadi, _well_, aku tidak punya pekerjaan tetap sampai sekarang." Kebohongan yang terus diulang-ulang.

"Ho? Begitu? Yah," pria itu mengulas senyum, "berbeda dengan Ludwig, kau memang bukan tipe yang bisa fokus pada satu hal."

Seringai kesombongan itu sedikit meluntur. "...Ludwig masih kalah hebat denganku."

"Hm. Adikmu satu itu memang berbeda denganmu."

"Tapi dia tetap adikku."

Percakapannya serasa mati di titik itu. Atmosfer-nya tidak menyenangkan. Paman Kurt menghela nafas dan menepuk kepala Gilbert, "Nikmati saja masa mudamu, oke? Orang sepertimu... aku yakin tidak akan pernah menyesal di akhir."

Gilbert tersenyum pahit. "Tentu."

Lovino mengerjap di seberang meja—_kau punya adik?_

_Sudah mati_—mata Gilbert yang kehilangan cahaya menjawab. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan menarik nafas tanpa suara.

Perhatian Paman Kurt beralih pada Lovino. "Jadi, ah, siapa ini?"

Gilbert tak bereaksi, maka Lovino harus menentukan langkahnya sendiri.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Romano Beilschmidt."

* * *

Hujan mulai turun.

* * *

**P**_er_** E**_ssere_** C**_ontinuato_

* * *

**Catatan: **dari prologue ke chapter satu, ada selisih kurang-lebih dua tahun. Apa yang terjadi dalam dua tahun, merupakan rahasia author #dibantai


	3. 2nd Step

Feliciano menghitung bintang dan beberapa meledak direngkuh usia.

Ia terbangun bersama tujuh dentang lonceng gereja. Perapian di belakang sofa tempatnya tidur tinggal rongga hitam berisi arang. Jendela di sisi ruangan terbuka—angin menerbangkan lembar-lembar kertas yang tadi malam ia tumpuk di atas meja. Satu melayang di dekat kakinya, menampilkan deskripsi tentang lukisan karya Da Vinci beserta foto lukisannya yang terbalik.

Satu hari lagi terlewat, dan Feliciano merasa tangannya telah membeku saking kesepiannya. Di rumah megah yang hanya dihuni ia dan kakek yang tak pernah membuka mata, kedatangan fajar lebih terasa seperti momen-momen menjelang kematian, daripada harapan baru akan hidup.

Feliciano mendengar desah angin, kicau burung, gemerisik daun.

Meski musim semi selalu digambarkan sebagai awal yang baru, Feliciano telah lelah menunggu. Dua tahun yang bergerak monoton ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan senyum.

"Tapi _Fratello _ingin aku tetap hidup," Feliciano bersenandung, "_Fratello, Fratello, Fratello_."

Ia menyembunyikan wajah di antara lutut.

* * *

Suatu hari _Fratello _pergi dan Kakek terjebak di dalam mimpi.

Di antara jari-jari Feliciano, ada getar yang menyiksa tiap kali ia memejamkan mata dan memikirkan punggung _Fratello _yang bergerak menjauh. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan segala mimpi terhembus angin pagi musim semi. Feliciano menarik ujung bibir, berusaha tersenyum, tapi lengkung lemah itu begitu mudah meluruh. Kesal, ditatapnya kertas yang berceceran di sekitar ruangan.

Pekerjaan baru, misi baru, target baru—jiwa letih yang sama. Sambil menyenandungkan lagu tentang kutukan Tuhan, Feliciano bergerak menuju dapur. Mungkin dia bisa membakar beberapa kerinduan seperti api unggun menghanguskan kayu, membuatnya tak berbentuk.

Feliciano menyalakan kompor, memasak air, dan membuka lemari untuk melihat menu sarapan yang akan ia buat pagi ini. Kakeknya jarang makan selama dua tahun ini. Feliciano sudah berusaha untuk memaksakan makanan masuk ke perutnya, tapi sang kakek tetap keras kepala. Maka Feliciano hanya memberinya makan sekali sehari, mengawasi dengan hati yang berdenyut nyeri betapa kurus tubuh kakeknya di bawah selimut wol merah yang tak membuat penampilannya lebih baik.

Airnya mendidih dan dengan asal Feliciano memasukkan batangan-batangan pasta ke dalam panci. Ia bersenandung lagi, memutuskan untuk membuat saus.

Feliciano benar-benar ingin tersenyum.

* * *

Musim semi adalah waktunya menanam benih.

Kebun tomat di belakang rumah adalah satu-satunya hal yang mengingatkan Feliciano akan bagaimana cara tersenyum. _Fratello _akan membunuhnya apabila ia sampai menelantarkan kebun tomat kesayangan sang kakak. Setelah sarapan (dan melihat apakah sang kakek mau menelan beberapa suap pasta), Feliciano berdiri di ambang pintu belakang, menatap tanah kosong yang baru lepas dari salju musim dingin.

Musim gugur lalu, karena terlalu emosi, Feliciano membunuh semua pohon tomat yang ada. Selama tiga hari setelahnya, _Fratello _menyiksanya dalam mimpi.

Nah, sekarang, bagaimana cara menanam tomat?

Tetangga sebelah muncul membawa jawaban: "Letakkan saja tomat-tomat yang telah kaubelah di tanah."

Bukan cara yang elit untuk menanam tomat.

Tapi Feliciano tetap mengucapkan terimakasih, berhati-hati agar suara riangnya tak terdengar dipaksakan. Entah sejak kapan, ia berhenti menambahkan '_ve~_' di sela-sela kalimatnya.

Mungkin _Fratello _akan senang.

* * *

Kamar _Fratello _tetap dingin bahkan setelah Feliciano membuka jendela dan membiarkan matahari musim semi mengirim sinarnya masuk. Ada lukisan tragedi berdarah di seberang jendela, tepat di samping kiri pintu kamar—favorit _Fratello_. Feliciano sering kali mengecam kegilaan yang mendekap tiap gores warna, membandingkannya dengan lukisannya sendiri yang lebih mengalirkan ketenangan. Tapi, tentu saja, _Fratello _tak mendengarkan.

Feliciano membiarkan tawanya bergema. Sudah dua tahun ini dia tak pernah menyentuh kuas dan cat warna. Rasanya rindu untuk membiarkan tangannya menari di atas kanvas, menggores permukaannya yang kasar, meninggalkan cerah tinta di atasnya.

Feliciano menyapu kamar, menghapus debu dari setiap sudut yang dapat ia lihat. Tidak ada bau _Fratello _tertinggal di kamar itu. Lemari pakaiannya kosong, dikuras habis dan dibawa pergi.

Usai membersihkan kamar, lonceng gereja berdentang dua belas kali. Feliciano memasak makan siang, kemudian makan sambil menonton TV. Ia membaca ulang informasi tentang lukisan Da Vinci—meski sudah menghafalnya di luar kepala—lalu menghela nafas.

Jika Kakek sudah bangun, mungkin ia bisa pergi mengunjungi Roma. Didengarnya kabar bahwa _Fratello _tinggal di sana setelah meninggalkan rumah.

* * *

Ketika senja datang, Feliciano masuk ke dalam kamar kakeknya. Selimut wol merah masih menutupi tubuh sang Kakek, tak bergeser sedikitpun. Dengan hati-hati, Feliciano menarik selimut ke dagu, bersenandung lagi—kali ini lagu pengantar tidur—dan menatap tubuh kurus kakeknya.

Kakeknya begitu lemah. Feliciano pernah tanpa sengaja menduduki tangan sang kakek, menghasilkan bunyi _"krak!"_ tulang patah yang mengerikan.

Malam ini, Feliciano akan menjaga kakeknya. Seperti biasa.

"Aku rindu Kakek," ia bergumam. "Kapan Kakek bangun?"

Dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara nafas kakeknya.

"Aku juga rindu _Fratello_. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Feliciano melipat kedua tangan, meletakkan kepala di atas tempat tidur. "Apa aku boleh bertemu dengannya?"

Dua tahun lalu, Kakek memaksa dua orang cucunya untuk bersumpah.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya?"

Feliciano bertanya pada tengkorak yang ia baringkan di atas tempat tidur.

* * *

**A/N: Hell, too much angst. And I miss my Lovino already. God.**


End file.
